Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a robust grommet for leading wires, conduit, pipe, and the like through a vehicle body component. More particularly, an exemplary embodiment is directed to a robust grommet for leading a brake pipe through the vehicle body component.
It is known to provide a flexible rubber or rubber-like grommet for leading a pipe through an opening in a vehicle body component. In general, the purpose of the grommet is to reduce concern for chafing and wear due to movement of the pipe and also to provide a dust and moisture seal, especially where the opening defines an interface between the interior of the body and the outside environment. Current brake pipe layout in an engine room requires the pipe to run through the vehicle body component from a modulator to front wheel brake hose joints. A clip is typically set in close proximity to a body throughhole, and a rubber grommet is set in the hole to protect the brake pipe from contact with the sharp body edge formed by the throughhole. However, the clip cannot fully control the pipe as it passes through the grommet in the body, and the result is often a touch condition to the grommet. In an effort to control this contact more effectively, a grommet having a higher pipe retention is desired, so as to keep the brake pipe centered in the throughhole as it crosses from the engine room to the wheel house.